


And No Longer the Shadows

by stardropdream



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something pops inside her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And No Longer the Shadows

Something pops on the inside of her ear and she kneels down with a soft gasp. He is at her side instantly, saying her name with that soft kind of urgency he always used with her, whenever something went wrong. Of course, now she better understands it – that worry, that lingering doubt, that desire to help – all feelings that stem out because she is Yuzuki, not because she is the shadow of his sister. His hands touch her in such a gentle way, far gentler than is necessary, as he pulls the chords free and attaches her to the database. She runs her diagnostics as he searches her manual drive for the issue, and her eyes flicker towards him as they whirl with the information. 

The problem is dealt with quickly, and she’s thankful for it, especially when he disengages her from the main computer, his fingers lingering in her hair for a moment longer than necessary. 

“Thank you,” she says, and he nods, leaning in to kiss her – something she’s still growing used to, but finds that she quite enjoys, no matter when he does it.


End file.
